marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Homo Sapiens Supreme (Extima)
'History' Extimas came into existence one billions years after the creation of the hyumans. They were stated to be a result of hyuman evolution’s process being affected by The Marvel Force over the course of many eons, and they reside in the Fifth Dimension. They rarely have direct interaction with the Third Dimension, and even if they do, will be through their avatars. They seem to be peace loving race, though still possesss a dominant desire for combat. 'Biology' 'Characteristics' Due to the fact that they are of hyuman origin, therefore, they prefer and use forms similar to that of their ancestors most of the time. This, however, can be changed, as their nature and forms are transcendent beyond the comprehension of mortals and they can all alter their look by the virtue of control over all matter and energy. Even in their human/humanoid forms however, they are still seemingly indestructible, immortal and invincible compared to the organisms of the Third Dimension (us). Researchers have also discovered that unlike beings of the three dimensional universe, their bodies are made of higher dimensional energy instead of normal matter, which partially explains their invulnerability to physical weapons and their lack of need for basic things like food and water. Even then, the energy bodies are only an infinitely small extension of their true selves, and their true forms are actually clusters of entire dimensions. As they are a higher dimensional species, they possess the ability to manipulate and understand aspects of the universe that mortal beings can’t even comprehend, such as how time and space truly work, how life originated, the true identity of dark matter, quantum gravity, and supernatural thing like luck. And while this power is greatly limited when they enter the 3-dimensional space-time, they still retain some level of chronokinesis, higher level of telekinesis than Hyuman, beyond even elementary particle level, and the ability to enter the Microverse whenever they want. It theorized that their evolution process was affected by Marvel Force, which would explain why they are the way they are now. Even though they are beings from the Fifth Dimension, they have still shown to be able to mate with beings of lower dimension, giving to children whose powers are similar to their own. 'Attributes' 'Physical Abilities' Unfathomable Physical Capabilities: Due to the nature of their very beings, all of their physical abilities are therefore at an immeasurable level. They are strong enough to lift an infinite number of universes with their pinkies, destroy the entire multiverse just by clashing with a being of their level, leaping out of Creation itself, effortlessly moving faster than multiple countably infinite speed, fully perceive events so small and so fast that they seemingly didn’t happen at all, speedblitzs all of creation in such small time that even the word plank instant can’t describe it, no-sold an endless cycle of the Big Bang and the destruction of the multiverse, fought for twelve eternity without a rest, endure being erased from existence, regenerate from being obliterated into nothingness, sense the transition of a primordial particle into an elementary particle from multiverses away, reach out and see the formation as well as the end of the universe, etc. Among the descendant species of humanity, their physical abilities may very as well be considered the greatest of all. 'Mental Abilities' Unfathomable Mental Capabilities: While their physical abilities are immense and potentially beyond limitless, their greatest asset still lies in their mind. Their will has been stated to be infinite, their memory storage is said to be endless and their intelligence seem to be at the pinnacle among all 5D beings, rivaled by none. They can process the seemingly boundless amount of information generated by all of Creation in less than an instant, create countless independent minds within their own minds to perform multiple task at once, break the fourth wall and interact with readers, etc. 'Race Talents' Reality Wrapping ': Due to the influence from The Marvel Force, all Extimas have shown the power to manipulate and preserve everything and nothing on the 5-Dimensional scale. At their weakest, they are still multi-universal in power, and so they are able to destroy or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one (an entire timeline for example). The next level, but still within the same 4D tier is for Extimas who can do the same thing like the lower class, but on the level of doing it to a thousand universes all at once. The next tier belongs to the 5D beings, and therefore they should be infinitely more powerful than the 4D tier. They can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums at the minimum, and may even do so to 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size at the strongest. It has been proven that they can even manipulate Quantum Foams , the smallest level and foundation of reality, from which all things in existence originally emerged. *'Preservation: While they possess the potential and ability for absolute creation and destruction, those parts have never been their strong suit. Their talents, however, lies in the art of preservation and manipulation. They have shown the power to completely preserve anything, whether it is a person, a world, a dimension, a timeline, a universe or the entire Multiverse. The power and can be used to make one becomes indestructible and invulnerable, or grants them absolutely immortality by the aspect restoration within preservation. This power can also be used as a mean of offense, like by forever preserving a person/thing in a define state, effectively turning them into a living statue; trapping something in a moment in time and let it replay itself for the rest of existence; etc. This power is so great that no 5D being can nullify it except the Extimas themselves to a limited degree, and even infinite dimension entities won’t escape its effect. *'Manipulation': The second power native to them. Being the most versatile power of all, it allows them to fully manipulate the internal and external force of anything in and out of existence/non-existence. A list of the things they can control include: Biological Manipulation (Biomass Manipulation, Death Inducement, Health Manipulation, Regenerative Healing Factor), Cosmological Force Manipulation (Dimensional Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Resurrection, Physics Manipulation, Physics Distortion, Space-Time Manipulation, Space-Time Distortion), Elemental Manipulation (Cosmic Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation), Psionic Manipulation (Extrasensory Perception, Mental Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Telekinetic Force Manipulation, Telepathic Force Manipulation, Teleportation Manipulation), Superpower Manipulation (Power Apex Inducement, Power Augmentation, Power Bestowal, Power Erasure, Power Evolution, Power Limitation Inducement, Power Negation, Power Reflection, Power Replication, Probability Manipulation, Self-Power Bestowal), Unique Manipulations (Absolute Force Manipulation, Absolute Law Manipulation, Absolute Psionic Power, Answer Manipulation, Bond Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Fact Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Meta Matter Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Probability Manipulation, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Universal Manipulation). This is one of the two native power that allow them to defy all limitations and affect even infinite dimensional beings. 'Weaknesses' None notable 'Habitat' 'Universe-2911' Galaxy: Various galaxies Star System: Various star systems Planet: Various planets Dimensions: Depends on the planets Base of Operations: Variable Gravity: Depends on the planets Atmosphere: Depends on the planet Population: Unknown 'Fifth Dimension' Galaxy: Unknown Star System: Unknown Planet: Unknown Dimensions: Unknown Base of Operations: Unknown Gravity: Unknown Atmosphere: Unknown Population: Unknown 'Miscellaneous' Type of Government: Autocracy Level of Technology: Incredibly advanced. Their science is so advanced that it is no different from the work of nature's, and is ranked at Class VI on the Kardashev scale. Cultural Traits: Not much is known of their culture, but it seems like they are a race whose curiosity usually get the better of themselves. Language: Incomprehensible to beings of 3rd Dimension. Usually, they don’t have to speak as they are all “one” in their native dimension. Representatives: Unknown.